Various applications require a bearing with an attachment part. The attachment part can be, e.g., a housing for the mounting of a sensor or for electronic components.
Conventional bearing arrangements of this type, which are also designated as sensor bearings, are usually built so that an attachment part is bonded to the bearing or an injection molded part is clipped in a sealing groove on one of the rings. However, such attachment parts must be produced specifically for a certain bearing type, because the bearing diameters, geometry of the sealing grooves, and other dimensions are different. This produces high tool costs for deep-drawing dies and/or injection molding dies, so that attachment parts can be produced economically only if large quantities are produced. Accordingly, the variety of types of bearings with sensors is very limited.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bearing arrangement that is also economical in small quantities.